


Finding An Excuse

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cas doesn’t want Y/n going to a college party, knowing what happens in places like this, so he needs to think of a way to keep him at the motel.





	Finding An Excuse

Y/n sighed, dropping the bag onto the bed and falling onto it, his arms outstretched.

The hunt had been tough, but it was finally over.

Dean said they’d leave in a few days, make sure the witch’s spell was worn off completely.

Y/n was glad for that.

He hated dealing with witches, their spells always made things extra complicated. And he had no time for being turned into a cat, or bleeding out of every single hole in his body.

He realized he was still covered in her blood, jumping off the bed and inspecting the sheets.

Clean.

Thank fuck. 

He didn’t want to have to change the sheets on top of a shower.

Grabbing his towel, y/n made his way into the bathroom and left the door slightly ajar, just to let him listen for anyone.

Of course, once the water hit his shoulders and ran down his body, all his thoughts were gone, the warm water seeming to melt away his stress. 

He would’ve loved to have a bath, but this shitty motel didn’t even have those. Just a simple shower and that was it.

He was glad he had the room to himself though.

The brothers always shared, which left him alone, able to relax without having to be disturbed.

He continued his shower, scrubbing the damn blood off till he saw the water run clear.

Standing there for just a few more minutes, knowing this was the last few moments of peace he’d get, he waited, before finally getting out, wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body.

Turning the knob, the water stopped as he walked out of the bathroom, not seeing the figure sitting in chair in the corner.

A cough suddenly got his attention, his eyes shooting to the chair.

Y/n gulped hard as he saw the angel.

“What the hell, Cas? You can’t just randomly pop in. Knock next time”, he said, his tone harsh.

He noticed the angel looking slightly upset, knowing he should’ve spoken softer.

“Sorry, Cas. I just wasn’t expecting you, that’s all. Can I help you, angel?”

Cas said nothing, his mouth hanging open slightly, his cheeks red and blushing, both at the name y/n always used for him, but also from the sight in front of him.

Wet and dripping, the little droplets of water rolled down y/n’s toned chest, down his abs and disappearing under the towel.

Cas swallowed hard, his vessel feeling things that he never felt, unless around y/n.

He could feel his pants getting tighter, knowing this wasn’t the norm, and covered it up using his trench coat, holding it together.

“Cas?”

The angel’s attention was brought back, looking up at y/n and blushing furiously, hoping he hadn’t just been caught right then.

He seemed to have gotten away with it, y/n just raising his eyebrows questioningly.

“Oh…sorry. Dean sent me over. He was wondering if you wanted to go to their room. He is buying some takeout”.

Y/n nodded, rifling through the drawer and grabbing some boxers, putting them on under his towel, then throwing it to the side.

“Uh….I don’t think so”.

He looked through his bag, looking for the cleanest clothes he could find, something that would make him look good too.

He’d heard of some shitty party at some campus close by. 

He was just hoping there’d be a few older guys there, or at least someone of age, who’d give him what he’d been craving for a few weeks now.

Cas simply watched, his thoughts elsewhere as y/n’s back rippled, his body still slightly wet and glistening.

He couldn’t help but think about how soft that skin would be as his hands traced them, holding y/n’s body to his, laying on top of him as y/n moaned, thrusting into him over and over.

The dirty thoughts slightly shocked Cas, not used to feeling like this at all.

He shook his head lightly, trying to get the thoughts out, but seeing y/n lift his arms, his muscles rolling and moving like a masterpiece as he put his sweater on, Castiel couldn’t help thinking more about him.

Y/n dressed, completely unaware of the eyes on him.

“So…”

He turned around, smiling at Castiel.

“We gonna go?”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, well, I’m gonna take you back to Dean and Sam. While I go off to some college party”.

Cas’ eyes widened, knowing from Dean what happened at these places.

“N-no. You can’t!”

Y/n chuckled, amused as he shrugged his coat on, sitting on the bed and putting on his shoes.

“Why? Did they need something?”

“No. I just-it wouldn’t be wise for you to go”.

“And why is that?” y/n asked, crossing his arms now, intrigued.

“Because…because…”

Castiel couldn’t come up with a real reason, not able to think of any excuse to keep y/n here.

“You are not going!” he stated, using a stern voice in an attempt to sound more assertive.

Y/n sniggered, not used to Castiel speaking like this.

He knew this was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, and all that crap. He was even there when he turned into a ‘god’, but he was never scared of Castiel. 

Castiel, his Cas, was always sweet. 

So, even with all the power, he never seemed to intimidate y/n.

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go, angel”.

Y/n got off the bed, grabbing his cell phone and holding Cas’ hand, dragging him to the door.

The angel didn’t budge though, staying in his spot, making y/n struggle to move.

“Seriously, Cas? What the hell?”

“You are not going to the party!”

** _“What do you mean I can’t go to the party? Since when are you in charge of me?”_ **

He didn’t respond, twisting his hand, so he now had a hold of y/n’s arm, dragging him back into the room.

“What the hell, Cas?”

Y/n snatched his arm back, about to give the angel a piece of his mind, when he felt lips on his.

He stood frozen, Cas’ inexperienced lips just stuck to his, no movement, no real kissing, just the feeling of the angel’s soft lips on his.

Y/n waited for something, but when Cas didn’t do anything at all, y/n took it upon himself to take the lead.

Shaking his wrist free, his hands came up to Cas’ face, gripping it tight and angling the angel’s head.

Castiel allowed y/n to take the lead, unsure of what to do, when he felt y/n moving his lips slowly, savouring the feeling of Cas.

“Move your lips like mine, Cas”, y/n mumbled, Cas nodding, his hands gripping y/n’s waist as he moved his lips in unison with y/n.

Y/n felt his entire body buzzing with energy. 

He knew what this was, feeling Cas’ grace when he was being healed. 

But usually it was localized to the injury, not sparking every single particle within his body and making him feel more complete than ever before.

The angel let out a soft sigh, his first kiss being more intoxicating than he could’ve imagined, his body melting away as he felt himself floating.

Of course, this was due to the wings that had sprouted out of his back, too distracted to notice this, but not y/n.

His lips froze as the light shone on him, Cas’ wings looking brighter than a thousand cities combined, filling his heart with hope and awe.

Cas eventually realized y/n was no longer kissing him, thinking he’d realized this might be a mistake.

Pulling back, Cas saw y/n’s jaw hanging open, his arm reaching up behind his back.

The angel just watched, wondering what y/n was doing, when he felt y/n’s fingers grip a feather, stroking it lightly.

Turning his head, Cas saw his wings on show, the few feathers he had remaining hanging on the burnt skeletal structure.

The pure amazement on y/n’s face confused the angel.

His wings were burnt, disgusting and damaged. Why did he look at them in wonder?

Castiel began folding his wings up again, but y/n wasn’t going to let him.

“What are you doing?”

“I-they’re not real wings y/n. Not anymore”.

Y/n heard the vulnerability and slight shame in his words, not used to hearing Cas like this.

“They’re beautiful, Cas. More beautiful than anything I’ve seen. I don’t know who’s telling you they’re not, but send them my way. Now…can I see them again?”

Castiel looked into y/n’s eyes, the hope and pleading coming through.

Sighing, the angel unfurled his wings again, hearing y/n let out a contented sigh and stroke them again.

Cas felt his pants tightening, the feeling of another being touching his wings, caressing them and caring for them, making not only his vessel, but his grace react.

“So…how come you’ve never shown me them before?”

Y/n continued rubbing the feathers between his fingers, not having much to work with seeing as there were barely any there, but he’d make the most of it.

“Uh, only-only…”

Cas wondered if he should tell y/n. 

He’d known for a while, what y/n meant to him. 

But he never told him, afraid that being with an angel in anyway would put him in danger.

But the danger was already present now. 

Their kiss had bonded their souls. 

Y/n wouldn’t have any sort of powers, but he did have grace running through him and he would forever.

Angels would see it. Demons would feel it. 

Y/n was now in danger and Cas saw no reason to keep the reason hidden.

“You are my soulmate”.

Y/n choked on the air, going into a coughing fit.

Cas rubbed his back lightly, sitting y/n on the edge of the bed and helping him relax.

“Sorry. What?” y/n asked once he regained his composure.

“Soulmates. We share…not share, but you were meant for me”.

“How long have you known this?”

“A few years”.

Y/n nodded. 

He wasn’t going to ask Cas a dozen questions about this. 

He trusted Cas and was sure he had valid reasons.

“Ok. So…what now?”

Cas grabbed one of y/n’s hands and held it, rubbing his thumb across the back.

“You share my grace now. We have bonded. So…if you want, we can ‘see where this goes’”, he stated, y/n giggling at the way he said the phrase.

“I’d like that”, y/n admitted, kissing Cas’ cheek and leaning his head on the angel’s shoulder, feeling complete and whole for the first time in his life, with his angel by his side. 


End file.
